


sleep my darling

by dont_panic04



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Is A Mess, langa admires reki for a couple of paragraphs, no thoughts just sleepy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_panic04/pseuds/dont_panic04
Summary: me : this totally connects to a beatles song and john lennon song *only references the songs through the title and one quoteme : you didn't reference anythingalso me : i totally connected themanyway, i hope you enjoy this slightly short but fluff filled fic !!
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 238





	sleep my darling

**Author's Note:**

> me : this totally connects to a beatles song and john lennon song *only references the songs through the title and one quote  
> me : you didn't reference anything  
> also me : i totally connected them
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this slightly short but fluff filled fic !!

Flashes of sapphire and rose flood Reki’s mind as the approaching figure stands before him again, Adam. He can feel his breath begin to grow shaky, his chest heaving. His eyes widening as he finally realizes, he’s getting close. 

A malicious grin resembling a predator hunting its prey stays ingrained in Reki’s brain. His body set in position, ready for attack. His taunts grew ever larger and larger, reminding Reki that he was of no interest to him, that there was someone far more interesting, far more impressive than him. His throat grows hoarse as he lets out a blood curdling scream of horror. Time seems to slow as he loses his balance, his body now weightless as it glides away from Adam. 

Now taking his place, he can’t help but stare in horror as he witnesses the lights go out of Langa’s eyes once more, his body barely moving. 

“LANGA” shooting straight up, he can’t help but shrink back when notices another body staring at him only to realize it was Langa, only this time it wasn’t a lifeless corpse lying hopelessly on the ground, but his Langa. His eyes wide, mouth slightly hung open, one of his hands were slightly outstretched towards his direction. 

“Are you alright?” he asks

As he tries to respond, a lump begins to build in Reki’s throat, turning away as his eyes slightly water. 

“I’m...fine…” he mutters

He feels the weight of the bed shift and he didn’t have to turn around to know that Langa was the one to hop onto his bed. Turning around, he catches a glimpse of Langa’s arms now fully outstretched, a soft glint in his eye. 

As Reki leans in, he can no longer contain the tears as he lets out a raking sob. He never felt so small as he continued to shake under Langa’s grasp, who was rubbing small circles into his back. He grips onto his shirt like a lifeline, as if he were to let go, maybe he would disappear for good. 

“It’s ok, it’s only you and me” Langa whispers

Silently, Langa lays the two back into the comforter, his arms still wrapped around the others waist. Giving the redheads head a tender kiss, while tightening his grasp. 

They stayed like that until Langa could feel Reki’s breath slow, removing one of his hands he took one of his hands, intertwining them. 

“...Do you want to talk about it?” when he didn’t receive a response, he glimpsed to find the other asleep. 

Under the moonlight, his face never looked so peaceful. His lips stuck in a semi smile, his eyes fluttered shut, his smooth skin glowing into the night. Langa couldn’t help but sigh as he looked at the face of the one person that was dear to him.

“Beautiful boy” , though the boy in question couldn't see it, the adoring smile he had spoke a thousand words.

He proceeds to gingerly remove their intertwined hands, only to thread them through his hair. Langa can’t help but let out a pleasant hum as his fingers are entangled in Reki’s incredibly soft hair. 

He can sense Reki’s body stiffening once more, twisting and thrashing the best he could out of Langa’s hold, whimpering slightly. But he still clings on, placing a chaste kiss on his knuckles. 

“I’m here, you don’t need to worry” 

The thrashing began to cease, as he felt his chest slowly rise and fall once more. Now fully turned, his head in the crook of Langa’s neck, both arms clenched tightly around the other’s waist. Just to be sure, Langa leans in, and whispers

“I’m not going anywhere” 

“Good night Reki” with one more kiss, Langa could feel his eyes begin to grow heavier and heavier, until he was met with a comfortable darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! btw you can yell about sk8 with me on tumblr, at @monkeecore


End file.
